In the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,053 discloses an internal combustion engine with an exhaust turbocharger and having an external auxiliary combustion chamber which provides hot gas to the exhaust system of the engine. The hot gas from the auxiliary combustion chamber is directed toward the turbine wheel thereby increasing its speed so as to provide increased starting-supercharged air pressure as well as additional pressure required under acceleration or heavy load.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,971 discloses a turbocharged internal combustion engine having an after-burner disposed in the exhaust system between the engine and the turbine of a turbocharger. Fuel may be injected into the after-burner to increase the energy of the turbine wheel. Valves are provided to supply additional amounts of air to the after-burner and to recirculate some of the exhaust gas to the intake system of the engine.
Neither of the above-identified patents involves any use of a catalytic combustion with a turbocharger to drive auxiliary equipment when an aircraft is parked on the ground with the engine off and the arrangements of both patents involve problems of flame-out and restarting with regard to the after-burner and auxiliary combustion chamber.